The present invention relates to elements to move and manipulate cargoes in general, more particularly it refers to a frame known as pallet, to support packages so that the same can be easily moved by lifting machines, being their essential characteristic that they are obtained from preformed modular elements.
Several embodiments of these platforms so popular are taught by the previous art. The traditional platforms are made by means of stringers of hard or mechanically resistant woods, fixed to each other by two layers of wood boards. To make each platform, iron brackets and angles are used to keep the junctions engaged to each other. It is well-known the considerable expense on wood such as quebracho, saligna, eucalyptus, pine, etc. and labor to make these pallets. To minimize the effects of these high costs, used pallets are sometimes reprocessed, replacing the damaged elements, fixing them again in position, which generally is disjointed due to the tough treatment they undergo during operation and transportation to get them out from the field.
Alternatives with the use of plastic materials have been considered but so far their cost is still high and they were not able to solve all the problems of movement of materials by pallets, because their application is limited to move relatively reduced cargoes.
It is a main object of the invention to provide a new type of element, highly simple and economic, that may be used as a support base of cases and shipping containers of different goods, fruit and vegetables cases, etc., so that they can be manipulated by fork lifting machines, to transport them from one place to another, lift them, perform loading and unloading operations, from plantations, transient storage warehouses, refrigerating chambers, or also from and to trucks, ships, warehouses, etc., that is to say all the operations these devices were designed to. It has the outstanding benefit that every module that comprise the invention, can be obtained from preformed elements, made of any of the appropriate materials.
It is an important object of the invention that the modular arrangement to be described, with its own and known function, is materialized through components manufactured from profiles made of laminar baffle frameworks that besides they made the parts thus obtained lighter, they increase the specific strength required by each component.
A further object of the invention is that due to the simplicity of the interconnection of the modular elements assembled in accordance with the principles of the invention, the construction of each unit can be performed in a very short time, also the nature of each module allows various construction alternatives according to the application or use of the new supporting frame of the xe2x80x9cpalletxe2x80x9d type obtained through the special modules of the invention.
There are other benefits of the invention, such as to obtain a new constructive arrangement highly simple and economic, that allows to manufacture several different pallets with features to load units out of service or applicable to different characteristics of the massive movement of cases, packaging, boxes, containers of good, construction materials and similar elements, wherein the platforms known as pallets are essential to allow the use of fork lifting machines and handle the cargoes rapidly and easily.
Double inlet pallets can also be assembled.
To solve the problems associated with conventional platforms, with said evident benefits as regards quick assembly of the units and variety of pallets that can be obtained with the modular elements that comprise the invention, the applicant has designed a structural configuration of each module extremely simple, easy to implement that is complemented with simple means of interconnection, with a cost much lower than the pallets used at present, which use as usual, crossbars that support a platform comprised by a plurality of boards mounted on the same.
The term xe2x80x9cprofilexe2x80x9d as used in the description of the modules has its usual technical meaning, to refer to the components as units integrally formed with a given cross section.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, preformed modules for making pallets include basic crossbar profiles and additional long and short crossbar profiles, basic and additional board profiles, and connection fittings. Each crossbar profile includes a preformed body having a cross section with a framework of laminar baffles, which define a plurality of cells, a perimetric covering, and longitudinally extending engagement elements. Each of the basic and additional board profiles is laminated and includes a plurality of cells, a perimetric covering, and at least one longitudinal engagement element on the perimetric cover. The crossbar profiles support the board profiles by means of the connection fittings.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a pallet includes at least three basic crossbar profile modules, cover fittings, a plurality of board profile modules, and connection fittings. Each crossbar profile module includes a preformed body having first and second ends, first and second opposing surfaces, and a cross section, wherein the cross section has a framework of laminar baffles that define a plurality of cells, a perimetric covering and longitudinally extending engagement elements for engaging the connection fittings. Each end of the cross profile modules is connected to one of the cover fittings. The board profile modules each have ribbed surface and resilient inserts, and each board profile module is laminated and including a plurality of cells, a perimetric covering, and at least one longitudinal engagement element on the perimetric covering.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a pallet includes additional short crossbar profile modules, three additional board modules, and a plurality of basic board modules. Each additional short crossbar profile module has upper and lower surfaces, a pair of male engagement elements on its upper surface and a female engagement element on its lower surface. Each additional short crossbar profile module further includes a preformed body having first and second ends, and a cross section. The cross section has a framework of laminar baffles that define a plurality of cells and a perimetric covering. The three additional board modules are engaged with the upper surfaces the additional short crossbar profile modules. Some of basic board modules are supported by the three additional board modules by means of connection fittings, and the other basic board modules are connected to the lower surfaces of the additional short crossbar profile modules and define two inlets for insertion by the fork of a lifting machine. Each of the basic and additional board profile modules is laminated and includes a plurality of cells and a perimetric covering.
In order to provide a better understanding of the present invention, so that the same can be easily embodied, the following paragraphs will provide a detailed description of a preferred form of the invention, referring to the attached illustrative drawings, to exemplify but not to limit the invention, which components can be selected among several equivalents without departing from the principles of the invention established in these presents.